<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Us by Bleu_November</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711844">Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_November/pseuds/Bleu_November'>Bleu_November</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Mental Instability, Psychological Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_November/pseuds/Bleu_November</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Breath in . Breath out.  Breath in . Breath out. Breath in . Breath out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Love makes you lose your mind to a point of no return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one-shot is my first story with the couple MS only so I hope it's good and also it relates to suicide and death.  Good reading ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em> On Tigertail Beach on Marco Island, 1960 </em> </p><p>The gentle sound of the waves bouncing until they split in two against the massive boulders. The foam which forms from this collision and the swell of the sea which is shaken by the wind.</p><p>The wind, the invigorating sea breeze that makes Lilith's rebellious brown hair fly.</p><p>The young woman was sitting in the white sand which stretched as far as the eye could see on either side, staining the pages of her notebook in black with words of all kinds. Lilith has moved away from the hubbub of civilization to find in the calm and the comfort of the sea, the inspiration which would make it possible to concretize her novel, of which the editors urge her to provide them with the manuscript.</p><p>So she left the bustle of Los Angeles for peace in the small town of Marco Island where time seems to have stood still as no harmful interruptions are felt. Lilith therefore goes down to the beach every morning, taking a small sandy path strewn with pebbles which connects her house which is just at the top of the cliff rising behind her, to the beach which has been practically privatized to her.</p><p>The brunette looked up from her page for the first time since arriving on the beach, watching the horizon stretch out in front of her. But the familiar sound of fine drops of rain crashing into his notebook, drew his attention to the sky rather than the sea.</p><p>Eyes turned to the sky, Lilith then saw the clouds darken quickly and block the rays of the sun which despite this tried to pierce but with the clouds now threatening, were accompanied by more and more rains. heavy. She stood up quickly, taking good care to take her notebook but left behind her, her bag and her beach towel on the floor. Sheltered under a sort of porch backing onto the cliff. The sea raged, the clouds roared, the rain was falling on the land but in all the chaos, the red hair stood out against the landscape.</p><p>They whirled around in the storm and got progressively heavier in the heavy rain. Lilith tried to focus on the owner of that hair when, as if it had come from nowhere, the graceful and alluring figure of a young woman with her back to her appeared in front of her. She didn't move, looking at the sea. Unperturbed.</p><p>When slowly, the redhead turned her gaze to Lilith and stared at her. His gaze was neither hateful nor fearful let alone happy but only neutral and flashes of mischief filled those emerald green eyes as a smirk slowly spread over those lips.</p><p>Lilith was captivated by the beauty of the redhead, her features were so fine and delicate you could believe she was drawn from a watercolor. Heart pounding, the writer left the refuge to creep up to the young woman. Once at her, the two did not speak until the redhead sat down on the soaked sand, cuddling her knees to her chest and giving Lilith a look that could only be interpreted as an invitation to herself. sit with it. Which she did with astonishment.</p><p>" What is your name ? "</p><p>The redhead turned her emerald eyes to the brunette and replied in a neutral tone, "Zelda, Zelda Spellman."</p><p>"I'm Lilith. Nice to meet you." She said slowly but loud enough to keep the noise from covering her voice.</p><p>Zelda laughed softly and low, a simple sweet, angelic laugh that became almost unsettling, but nothing worried Lilith just yet.</p><p>“I already know who you are. I really enjoyed your books and can't wait to read the next one. "</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> <em> House on the cliff, 1960 </em> </p><p>Lilith stuck her face out of the tub. Panting at the newly found air and dripping from her bath water, she reached out for her brown leather notebook and favorite pen she had kept by the tub, setting them on a small stool. proximity.</p><p>She began to scribble frantically on the pages of her notebook, her hands wet, still immersed in her bath and madly caught up with the writing of her last memory, or rather of her illusion.</p><p>
  <em> Breath in . Breath out.  Breath in . Breath out. Breath in . Breath out. </em>
</p><p>When she had finished noting these thoughts, she was breathing so fast that she was about to pass out in the water and probably drown afterwards. She put her notebook with her pen on the stool with a limp grip and you could almost see life slowly sliding out of her body, like a calm current. Leaning slightly out of the tub just enough to turn the radio knob, the clear sound of music filled the room in an instant.</p><p>
  <em> I remember the spring time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I remember when it rained </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I remember the night time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Happiness and pain </em>
</p><p>The moody and melancholy music brought tears to her eyes and she could see the face that haunted her dissolving in the haze of her mind as a lone tear rolled down carrying all the sorrows in the world with it. Nothing will replace her, she said to herself, and nothing will be able to console me.</p><p>
  <em> I remember you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I can't remember love </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I do, when I do </em>
</p><p>As her neck was leaning against the edge of the tub, two milky, familiar-touching hands slid over her shoulders and Lilith let all her tension drain as some plump red painted lips pressed a soft kiss to her wet cheek by her grief.</p><p>
  <em> I remember nature </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And many other things </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I remember Big Joe Turner </em>
</p><p> <em>What he sounds like when he sings</em></p><p> "Have you missed me, my love? "
</p><p> " It feels good to feel you, Zelda. Even if you're not really with me. "
</p><p>
  <em> I remember you </em>
</p><p><em> But I can't remеmber love </em> </p><p>
  <em> When I do, whеn I do </em>
</p><p>The beautiful redhead who was crouching behind the tub sported a mischievous little smile as she traced the outline of the brunette's cheek with her fingertips, which practically melted under her contact. Then she slowly put those hands back on Lilith's shoulders and massaged them conscientiously.
</p><p>
  <em> Was it only yesterday </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gold many moons ago </em>
</p><p><em> When love turned and walked away</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where oh where did it go </em>
</p><p>"I could fix that, you know. I could make you join me forever." Zelda let out the words in a low, seductive voice, desperate to have him for her.
</p><p>
  <em> I remember as a child </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I played with kings and queens </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I remember growing older losing childish things </em>
</p><p>And when she had finished that sentence, she pushed Lilith's shoulders towards the water in the tub with all her force, forcibly submerging it under the water. The brunette struggled under Zelda's pressure to escape the water seeping into her lungs, burning her throat and she stirred in all senses to get out of the water. But Zelda continued to keep her head submerged, struggling with murderous rage to finish Lilith.</p><p> <em> I remember you yet I want to remember love </em></p><p>
  <em> And I do, and I do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I do </em>
</p><p>Seen from the outside, you could only see a brunette woman, struggling with a nonexistent form behind her and practically drowning in her tub. She was alone in the room. No one drowned her and yet you could see that there should be someone killing her.</p><p>Lilith pushed Zelda away, and she landed hard against the tile wall in the bathroom. The brunette gasped frantically, her lungs burning with each breath of air as she let herself hang limply against the edge of the tub and gave a sober look at Zelda who was still a little confused by her fall.</p><p>"YOU KNOW THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED ME !!" Lilith yelled at the redhead as she climbed out of the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She rushed to her mirror which was hung over her sink.</p><p>
  <em> Breath in . Breath out.  Breath in . Breath out. Breath in . Breath out. </em>
</p><p>The knuckles on those fingers turned so white with the pressure she was putting on the sink to keep herself upright. Zelda's sweet face rested on her shoulder and the redhead wrapped her arms around Lilith's waist. So they stayed there. Motionless. Contemplating himself in the mirror which was still misted by the heat of the room.
</p><p>" I miss you a lot ,my love. "</p><p>Lilith sighed irregularly before saying in a calm, affectionate voice, "I miss you too but I can't join you until my book is finished. You know it, I know it so stop torturing myself by wanting to call me back to you sooner than expected. "</p><p>Zelda's face twisted into an adorable childish pout as she feigned remorse. “I'm so sorry I did it again." She said softly in a whisper, "You forgive me ?" </p><p>Lilith's ocean blue eyes locked through the mirror on Zelda's emerald greens and she knew she could never blame him for too long. "I forgive you but you have to leave as nice as your presence is, it pains me and especially today. "</p><p>The slim and seductive figure of the redhead peeled off from the brunette's. When Lilith opened her eyes again, which she had closed so as not to see Zelda leaving her again, Zelda's presence did not make itself known. There was no one left and as if by magic everything is returning to normal</p><p>
  ————————————————————————————————————————
</p><p>When Lilith made her entrance out of her room when she had finished dressing, her first instinct was to go out on the veranda with a good steaming cup of tea to sit in front of her typewriter and finish her "damn" task of write her "damn" book as Zelda said. The redhead hates with the greatest passion the pens, the pages and the typewriters which stole her the attention of her beloved. What could not be faulted with her.</p><p>Lilith therefore sat down at a tin garden table among the red roses that was abundant in this place because they were Zelda's favorite flowers and therefore their scents reminded her of her presence. The annoying and characteristic noise of the typewriter was heard between every wall of the house. From time to time we could hear a heavy silence which meant that either Lilith was smoking a cigarette, an unfortunate addiction that she had taken from her wife, or she was taking the time to come to her senses as the writing drained her of all energy.</p><p>With her eyes closed and her head tilted back, the brunette took a break when a familiar voice broke her from her peace.</p><p>"Why don't you write faster? I get tired of watching you tap on that stupid machine for which you leave me for hours! "</p><p>Lilith opened her eyes and met the displeased gaze of her wife who had sat across from her. She frowned harshly and pouted like a child who had been denied something. She huffed in annoyance as she tried to chase away a lock of red hair off her pale face.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder if you're really married to me and not to that sickening machine," she resumed and Lilith smiled at her stupid little fit of jealousy. " I think you love him more than me! Do I even matter to you? "</p><p>"I love you more than anything in the world but it's my job to write books so I kindly ask you to please leave as I told you earlier." The brunette replied annoyed, despite her love for her wife, she couldn't stand her hatred for her art.</p><p>"As you wish, Lilith. "
</p><p>And with that, Zelda faded from the landscape as if she had never been here. And the writer was able to get back to her work without outside interference, was beneficial because the last sentence was typed, the last mistakes were corrected and the manuscript after long years of work was completed.</p><p>The brunette thoughtfully and carefully reread each word, sentence and paragraph to be sure of their accuracy. And there, arriving at the end of her rereading, a detail hit her head-on. Panic darkened those features and she cried out to herself:</p><p>"In fact, it is death itself! "</p><p>The book could not be qualified. As you began to flip through the pages, your soul bonded almost closely with the artwork and every fact the book described you felt them. They vibrated within you. And when the last page was turned, your soul found itself trapped between the pages of the book, leaving you cold and unsympathetic. Insensitive to the world that has become too dull in your eyes.</p><p>Lilith therefore took a pen, wrote a simple note on the first page of the book and then went to the post office to send her writing as quickly as possible to her editor.</p><p>
  ————————————————————————————————————————
</p><p> <em> On Tigertail Beach on Marco Island, 1960 </em> </p><p>The sun was shining high in the blue sky over the town of Marco Island, the wind blowing gently and the feel of the lime sand under the sole was pleasant.</p><p>Lilith was sitting next to her wife who was staring out into the sea in awe. On this very special day, the writer had decided to leave her home on the cliff for a picnic on the beach and this action surely earned the sweetest smile from Zelda.</p><p>"I think it's about time, don't you think?" Said the redhead behind those black sunglasses.
</p><p>The brunette agreed. Gently getting up and stepping out of her linen shirt and denim shorts to make way for a beautiful piece swimsuit red like her lipstick. Zelda did the same and the two walked hand in hand to the sea where there Zelda ran off to the sea and jumped into the water, swimming with disconcerting ease between the tormented waves.
</p><p>Lilith watched her for a moment from the shore, wondering if joining her was really what she wanted. But as this reluctance set in, the mere fact of seeing her wife smile broadly at him as she motioned for her to join her confirmed that there was no room for doubt as well as for reflection.
</p><p>The closer she got to the sea, the more the wind raged and the waves whipped her calves fervently. Despite all of this, she moved forward and when Lilith had gone far enough into the sea for the salt water to reach her chest, Zelda's presence was no longer noticed. Total calm reigned.
</p><p>The brunette let herself be carried by the waves on her back, gazing for the last time at the solar star warming her skin with these rays.
</p><p> <em> Breath in . Breath out.  Breath in . Breath out. Breath in . Breath out. </em></p><p>She rolled over onto her stomach and the sea slowly began to engulf her, spreading into those lungs where her heart from lack of oxygen eventually stopped beating.
</p><p>Her lifeless body carried by the waves and the swell of the water.
</p><p>
  ————————————————————————————————————————
</p><p>A few hours later, the body of a beautiful brunette woman was found in the middle of the sea. Her face frozen and pale, her lips blue and her eyes closed. The writer was quickly identified as the woman whose fate was tragic. Rumors spread about the reason for her death and while everything suggested that the woman had simply accidentally drowned, according to investigators, the manuscript that arrived on the editor's desk changed the case completely.
</p><p>The note written on it made frozen the blood of more than one, and it is even said that after reading the book in its entirety, readers were found dead soon after. Committing suicide so much they could not live with the horrors with their minds were filled because of the writing.
</p><p>"                <em>  Us By Lilith Demons </em><br/>
<em>  Written in 1960 </em>
</p><p>  <em>  I dedicate my book to my wife who committed suicide in 1959 by drowning in the sea. The reasons for her suicide are sickeningly simple, they can be summed up in one sentence. Lack of love on my part. I love her and that is why my body will be found on her side, in the middle of the sea. "</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday Vivian and I hope you liked your gift, honey.  Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you like the story. Bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>